


Sleepless in New York 紐約夜未眠

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prejudice, Stereotypes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Emma堅持Erik暴躁的脾氣是因為太久沒有和人有肌膚接觸，兩天後，Charles出現在Erik的門前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：性工作者！Charles暗示

「我受夠了。」Emma氣勢洶洶地衝進Erik的辦公室，「再讓我聽到另外一個關於你折磨員工的申訴，我發誓我會開除你！」

 

Erik只看了自己的搭檔一眼就將視線移回電腦螢幕上，「妳不能開除我，我持有的股份比妳多。」

 

「我當初為什麼會答應和你一起搭檔？你就是個混蛋！」Emma用一種瀕臨爆發邊緣的語氣朝他低吼，「你的員工覺得你在折磨他們，而你甚至連問都懶得問細節！」

 

「妳答應和我一起搭檔是因為我是我們那一屆畢業生裡最優秀的。」知道自己如果不先安撫眼前幾近爆走的搭檔是別想工作，Erik放下正在回覆郵件的手，讓自己專心在眼前的對話上，「還有別這麼戲劇化，我沒有虐待他們。」

 

「你，虐待，我們的，員工。」Emma咬牙切齒地道，「那是個潛在的訴訟，Erik Lehnsherr，你聽到了嗎？那是我們最不需要的東西！我不在乎你怎麼想，該死地給我解決這件事！」

 

Emma尖銳的語氣讓Erik也來了脾氣，他皺起眉，不太高興地反問：「妳想要我怎麼解決？在他們犯錯的時候給他們一根棒棒糖，告訴他們一切都會沒事嗎？這是現實生活，如果他們覺得工作太困難，也許他們根本就不應該就在這間公司。」

 

「 **這** 就是我正在說的，你把所有人的生活弄得跟地獄一樣，而你他媽的一點都不在乎！」

 

Emma的音量不必要地大，Erik下意識地看了一眼玻璃牆外的辦公區，果然發現所有的人都停下動作，朝他們的方向看過來。

 

「我—」同樣注意到他們的爭吵吸引了太多注意的Emma猛地止住聲，她瞪了一眼辦公室外的員工，兩名冠名合夥人的視線讓所有的人立刻轉回去，假裝什麼都沒發生過似地繼續工作，但Erik很清楚所有的人都拉長了耳朵，想聽清楚他們兩人到底在說什麼。

 

Emma也是。

 

她很快冷靜下來，恢復成平常那冷冰冰的樣子。Erik知道員工私底下稱呼她為白皇后，表面上那是因為她喜歡穿白色的套裝，但Erik嚴重懷疑實際上那是因為所有的人都覺得她是冰雪女王，連根手指都不用動，僅需動念頭就可以將人結凍。

 

從這點上來講，Emma根本沒資格站在這裡朝他吼，他很確定員工恨Emma跟恨他一樣多，他們兩人在很大程度上是同一種人，這也是為什麼他們當初會決定一起創建公司的原因。

 

確定所有人都回去工作，Emma再次轉向他，「事實上，我想我知道應該要怎麼辦了。」她將聲音降回正常音量，若有所思地說。

 

「什麼？」Erik警惕地問。他太了解自己的搭檔，這種狀態下的Emma遠比剛剛看起來隨時都會爆發的Emma危險，她此刻看似冷靜的反應絕對不會是一個好徵兆。

 

「你上次跟人做愛是什麼時候？」Emma像是沒聽到似地問。

 

更正，是 **極度危險** 。

 

「我不會跟妳討論這個—」

 

「那就是很久沒有了。」Emma擅自下結論，用一種半是同情半是鄙夷的表情看著他，「難怪你這麼暴躁。」

 

Erik覺得Emma完全沒見過自己暴躁的樣子，否則此刻不會這麼不知死活地跟他討論他的性生活。他努力控制住自己即將斷裂的理智，聲明：「我不會因為妳覺得我需要就去找人做愛—」

 

「如果我幫你找一個呢？」Emma問，「我知道很不錯的陪伴服務。」

 

Erik都不想知道Emma是怎麼知道的。「不。」他斬釘截鐵地拒絕。

 

「拜託，Erik，至少考慮一下，你專注工作太久了，我們都需要偶爾用性愛調劑一下身心。」Emma用一種勸人改邪歸正的語氣道。

 

這點Erik倒不怎麼否認，但他不是一夜情的愛好者，更不是那種會找陪伴服務的人。「我不會去找人做愛。」他重申。

 

「錢不會是問題，我們都知道這一點。」Emma繼續說，「所以是因為害羞？噢，親愛的，你真可愛，但是別擔心，我可以幫你解決這個問題，你需要做的就只是—」

 

「閉嘴然後滾出去。」Erik面無表情地把自己瘋狂的搭檔趕出辦公室。

 

※

 

Erik這一輩子犯過的其中一個最嚴重的錯誤就是相信Emma會就這樣輕易地放過他，所以當他在周五的深夜總算結束工作回到家，打開客廳的音響，並為自己開了一瓶上好的紅酒，準備好好享受休閒的時光時，他完全應該預測到Emma會毀掉他的夜晚。

 

「你是誰？」Erik將手交叉在胸前，瞪著眼前不知道為什麼可以通過警衛到達他住的樓層的年輕男人，第二次問。

 

「Charles Xavier。」男人好脾氣地重複，「Frost小姐安排我來的。」

 

說實話，他看起來完全不像是提供陪伴服務的人。他穿著一身合身且雖然低調，但卻看得出價格昂貴的西裝、說話的時候帶著見鬼的英國口音、舉手投足看起來出身良好，比起提供陪伴服務更像是有能力負擔陪伴服務的那種人，假設有他那樣的長相還需要陪伴服務的話。

 

但話又說回來，這似乎就是高級陪伴服務的重點，也是人們為什麼願意花這麼多錢在陪伴服務上的原因。

 

「不管她跟妳說了什麼，我都不需要。」Erik告訴他。

 

也許是沒有預料到會被拒絕，男人楞了一下。他的舌快速地滑過自己的嘴唇，Erik注意到他的嘴唇是非常鮮艷的紅色。

 

「但是我們有協議—」半晌後，他有點遲疑地說。

 

Erik突然開始生氣起來，「我不在乎她跟你說了什麼，我不會跟你上床。」

 

這一次男人非常明顯地嚇到了，他沒有跳起來——大概是良好的教養阻止了他——但是他看Erik的模樣就好像是看到一隻正在朝自己在的遊艇衝撞的鯊魚。

 

「那不是我在這裡的原因。」男人快速地說，「我只是來陪你睡—」注意到那句話多麼讓人誤會，他及時收住自己的話，「我的意思是，」他放慢速度，一字一句地說，「我只是來陪你睡覺的，就只是睡覺，除了睡覺什麼都沒有。」

 

「只是睡覺？」Erik皺起眉。

 

「是的，只是睡覺。」男人重複，露出一個不太好意思的笑容，「你知道，肌膚接觸可以提高伏隔核( _nucleus accumbens_ )的多巴胺分泌那之類的？」

 

Erik有點懷疑他們在說的可能不是同一種語言。「什麼是伏隔核？」他困惑地問，眉仍然皺著，但鬆開了原本環抱在胸前的雙手。

 

「那是大腦中的一個區塊—」男人開始解釋這個區塊的功能，跟他先前說的每一句話相比，這段話是他回得最快，語氣也最肯定的。如果Erik不知道這個男人是提供陪伴服務的，他也許會以為他是一名教授，神經科學，也許，才會這麼快速就可以回答這種問題。

 

但遺憾地，雖然他說得不快，發音也十分清楚，但他說的話十個字有八個字是Erik聽不懂的術語，所以Erik其實聽不太懂他說的那些理論。

 

所幸商學院雖然沒有教任何跟人類的大腦有關的東西，但至少教會了Erik如何在最短的時間內組織起所有的訊息，再加上Erik擁有良好的閱讀習慣，所以他還是聽懂了男人到底在說什麼。

 

這是近幾年興起的一種理論，人們認為一定程度的親密可以有效地提高精神的穩定度，從而提高生活質量。根據這個理論，不等的親密程度有不同的效果，從效果最好的性愛到效果相對普通的單純肌膚接觸，但不管是哪一種，都可以有效地提高精神的穩定度。

 

隨著這個理論的普及，近幾年興起的還有一項新興產業：陪睡服務。

 

現代人出於像是沒有時間經營感情之類不同的理由，不一定會有伴侶，陪睡服務針對的就是這一類的人。

 

理論上，這項服務提供的只有睡覺。提供陪睡服務的人會在約定的時間到雇主指定的地點和雇主一起睡覺，這項服務不包括性或其它任何東西，就只是單純地抱在一起睡覺（當然也可以抱人或被抱），藉由肌膚接觸產生的親密感提高精神的穩定度。因為不用花費時間或精力培養感情，且科學又高效，所以近幾年非常受人歡迎。

 

所以Erik一點也不意外高級陪伴服務會有這種服務，沒什麼人比上東區的人更熱衷流行。

 

「這代表你是某種精神科醫生(shrink)嗎？」他打斷對方。

 

「通常我不會這麼說—」原本滔滔不絕地解釋人類大腦的男人停頓下來，半晌後有些遲疑地說。

 

「你可以進來了。」Erik側開身體，讓出一條通往客廳的路。

 

男人似乎還沒反應過來，「真的？」他問，迷惑的樣子和剛剛解釋人類大腦構造的人判若兩人，不知道為什麼讓Erik有些想笑。

 

「真的。」

 

 

 

 

 

*精神科醫生，補充一下，Erik使用的字是Shrink，雖然中文看不出來，但這個詞有一點貶抑的意義在，正式的說法是psychiatrist。


	2. Chapter 2

「所以，我們應該在哪裡開始？」男人問，在客廳中四處張望，好像這樣就會出現一張示意圖告訴他Erik的房間在哪裡似的。

 

「我還沒有說你可以留下來。」Erik這麼說完全是因為男人破壞了他本來應該不受打擾的休閒時光。

 

「但是你讓我進來了。」男人有些困惑地說。他微微皺起鼻子，客廳中較明亮的燈光讓Erik看見他的鼻子上有淺得幾乎看不見的雀斑，而他的眼睛是非常、非常澄澈的藍色。

 

「那不代表我已經同意讓你留下。」Erik指出，「我得去打通電話，在這裡等我。」他告訴對方，拿著手機往書房的方向走了兩步才慢半拍地想起正確的待客之道。他停下腳步，側過身朝站在客廳欣賞著窗外的城市燈火的男人問：「你要任何東西嗎，紅酒，也許？」

 

「不了，謝謝，我在工作的時候不喝酒。」男人禮貌地婉拒。

 

男人對工作的態度讓Erik對他升起一絲好感，Erik朝男人微微頷首，走進書房，撥通Emma的電話。

 

「Emma Frost。」Emma懶洋洋的聲音從電話另外一端傳來。

 

「Emma，妳搞什麼鬼？」Erik壓低聲音，隔著電話對著自己的搭檔低吼。

 

「Erik。」Emma原本懶洋洋的聲音變得愉悅，「我想這代表你見到Charles了？」

 

「也許妳不介意跟我解釋一下妳為什麼毀了我的夜晚？」Erik咬牙切齒地問，「我說過我不需要這個。」

 

「你只說不跟人上床，沒說不跟人肌膚接觸，那是完全兩回事。」Emma用一種完全是他在大驚小怪的語氣道，「除此之外，你知道要找到一個可以滿足你那莫名其妙的堅持的人有多困難嗎？我很幸運才找到Charles，你都沒法想像你有多幸運，我聽說他的等候名單有十二到十八個月—」

 

Erik的眼角抽蓄了一下，「十二到十八個月？」他不敢置信地重複，覺得這個世界瘋了。那個此刻站在他的客廳裡的男人看起來一點也不像會有這麼長的等候名單的樣子，又或者恰好相反，這就是為什麼他會有這麼長的等候名單的原因—

 

「對，所以別表現得跟個處男一樣，我只是讓你抱著他睡覺，又不是讓你跟他上床，這沒有這麼困難吧？況且—」Emma拖長語調，「我見過他的照片，他長得很漂亮，另外我跟他通過電話，他真是個甜心，你有注意到他的口音嗎？」

 

Erik非常確定自己的頭痛全歸功於自己的搭檔，「那些不是重點—」

 

「噢，親愛的，那些當然是重點，你不覺得那張臉很賞心悅目嗎？」Emma愉悅地問。「我知道你的偏執，所以我不太擔心你會對他做什麼——倒不是說你可以對他做什麼，那會破壞協議——但仍然，管好你的小Erik，我們現在最不需要的就是在你的那堆抱怨檔案上再加上一份性騷擾的紀錄。」

 

「而我為什麼要這麼做？」意識到自己的憤怒程度正在上升，Erik倏地冷靜下來，「我可以讓他離開，替我們兩個人都省點麻煩。」

 

「因為如果你不這麼做，Shaw準備在下一次的股東會議上提出動議把你從執行長的位置上換下來。」Emma的語氣變得認真，「公司內部有太多對你的抱怨了，有些股東已經開始擔心了，Erik。」

 

那有效地讓Erik停止戰鬥模式，思緒開始飛快地運轉起來。Emma沒有理由要騙他，Shaw自從成為董事會的一員後就一直想取代他，但是他跟Emma依然持有大多數的股份，所以一直沒有成功。Emma持有的股份雖然比他少，但相差不多，如果Emma想要Shaw取代他，她大可直接支持Shaw。

 

「這不會對你有任何傷害，」Emma放柔的語氣讓Erik知道此刻跟他說話的不再是白皇后，而是他的朋友Emma，「Charles受過訓練，他可以幫助你，而且這會留下書面紀錄，讓你在會議上有些東西可以安撫其他董事會的成員。」

 

「關於這件事的嚴重程度，」他沉聲問，「妳知道多久了？」

 

「它不嚴重，我們仍然可以控制它。」Emma告訴他。

 

「我看不出來這會怎麼幫我解決這個問題。」Erik不悅地指出。他知道自己在當個混帳，這不是Emma的錯，但沒有人會聽到要被趕出自己一手創建的公司心情會好。

 

Emma笑起來，「噢，Erik，你毫無概念。」

 

說完她就掛掉了電話，Erik將手機拿離耳邊，看著跳回主螢幕的手機，緩緩挑起眉。

 

※

 

Erik回到客廳的時候，男人仍然站在客廳的落地窗邊欣賞窗外的風景。也許是聽見他的腳步聲，男人先是側過頭來，然後在看見他後將整個身體轉向他。

 

「我猜這代表我可以留下來了？」他好脾氣地問。

 

「是的。」Erik有些煩躁地道，「這位—」

 

「你可以叫我Charles。」Charles好心地提醒。

 

「Charles。」Erik重複，讓自己記住這個名字。他順手拿起被他留在開放式廚房的酒杯，用另外一隻手指向自己的房間，「我的房間在那裡，你還需要任何東西嗎？」

 

「我需要一個可以換衣服的房間。」Charles說。

 

「主臥裡有浴室，你可以在那裡換。」Erik告訴他，在Charles走向自己的房間後將杯中的紅酒一飲而盡。

 

他在客廳中又待了十分鐘才回臥室，期間喝掉了更多紅酒。他進去的時候Charles坐在床沿，後者已經換上了一身素面的深藍色睡衣，偏過頭來看他。

 

Erik覺得這樣的畫面對任何一個人來說都有點太多了。

 

憑良心說，那套睡衣中規中矩的，一點也不色情，尤其Charles規規矩矩地扣了所有的釦子，但週五、酒精，以及在他臥室裡的漂亮男人，這樣的組合實在不能怪Erik太過貧瘠——或者應該說太過豐富——的想像力。

 

「我需要去換衣服。」他不自在地告訴Charles，可以感覺到自己有些硬了。剛剛跟Emma通電話時分泌得太多的腎上腺素這會兒全往不應該去的地方衝去，他走進更衣室，盡力維持著聲音的冷靜，「你想的話可以先睡。」

 

「你有傾向睡的位置嗎？」Charles問。

 

他 **確實** 很專業，Erik沒想到他連這種問題都會考慮到。

 

「沒有。」他提高音量回答仍在臥室裡的Charles。

 

Charles沒繼續說話，Erik換好睡衣，走出更衣室的時候發現Charles躺在被窩裡。後者躺在被褥中，只剩下一顆腦袋在外面，背對著他。

 

Erik走進浴室洗漱，他刷完牙，看著鏡子中自己的倒影，覺得這一切真是詭異透頂。他的床上躺著一個男人，他對他的認識少得可憐，那通常不會是太大的問題，但通常情況下他們要做的事情不會需要太多的對話，而此刻的情況一點都稱不上正常。

 

他要抱著這個男人睡覺，而這理論上可以拯救他的工作。

 

他 **完全** 看得出來這會有很好的結果。

 

他無奈地嘆了口氣，強迫自己走出浴室。

 

※

 

因為Charles在他走回房間時完全沒有動靜，Erik本來以為Charles已經睡了，或者至少在裝睡以讓這一切變得更容易一些，但是他剛躺進床裡，Charles立刻就轉向他。

 

距離讓Erik得以直接看進他的眼中，房間中只開著床頭燈，光線不夠，但Erik仍然可以看見Charles的眼睛是很乾淨的藍色，而那雙藍色的眼中此刻毫無睡意。

 

「你很緊張，」Charles用一種理解的語氣說，「我理解有時候人們會覺得這一切很嚇人，所以如果你真的這麼覺得，我想讓你知道我不會感到被冒犯。」

 

「我不覺得。」Erik冷冷地回答。「我們應該怎麼開始？」

 

Charles的眼中浮現不甚明顯的笑意，「取決於你，你想要怎麼做？」

 

「你在這種情況下沒有規章可以跟從嗎？」Erik就是控制不住自己的戰鬥反應。

 

Charles皺起鼻子，搖了搖頭，「很不幸地，沒有。」他思索了一下，「你希望做放鬆訓練嗎？」他提議，「我知道很多放鬆的方式。」

 

他這樣提議的時候顯得非常真誠，Erik非常確定他此刻想的放鬆方式跟Charles想的是完全兩回事。

 

或者也許是一回事？

 

他突然想到Emma說過Charles有十二到十八個月的等候名單，那會解釋很多。

 

「我有個更好的提議，」他冷漠地道，「為什麼我們不把燈關了然後睡覺。」

 

在Charles可以回答以前，他伸手關掉床頭的燈。房間倏地變得一片黑暗，他們在黑暗中安靜地躺著，期間只有兩人都明顯壓抑過的呼吸。

 

「你知道，」在Erik的眼睛開始適應黑暗的時候，Charles開口道，聲音顯得有些猶豫，「為了讓這起作用，我們得抱著對方。」

 

Erik側躺著，面向對方，「你想要怎麼做？」他問。他本來就是一個勇於嘗試的人，否則當年也不會和Emma一起離開原本待遇優渥的工作自己創立事業了，而在他停止反抗以後這一切其實有一定程度的新奇在。

 

「我可以抱你？」Charles提議。

 

Erik伸手將說話的人拉進自己的懷裡，Charles嚇了一跳，身體反射性地後退，又很快地反應過來，停下掙扎的舉動。

 

「或是這個。」Charles說，乖乖地待在他的懷中。

 

他們再次安靜下來，Charles聞起來很乾淨，身上有肥皂的味道，大概是在來以前洗過澡。Erik習慣早晨洗澡，以前從不覺得有什麼問題，但此刻一對比讓他突然間覺得自己身上充滿了各種味道。

 

「你剛洗過澡？」他忍不住問。

 

「是的。」Charles抬起頭，柔軟的髮絲滑過他的下巴，「我以為這樣更有禮貌？」

 

「你想要我去洗澡嗎？」Erik問。

 

Charles低下頭，「不，這樣我沒有問題。」

 

他們又安靜了一陣子，Erik抱著Charles，對這一切感到陌生。

 

他不是沒有只是單純地抱著一個人睡覺過，但是距離他上一次認真地投入一段關係已經是很久以前的事了，抱著人睡覺的感覺很……陌生……

 

「你想要我面對你還是背對你？」Charles突然問。

 

Erik在黑暗中微笑起來，被那個問題娛樂到了。

 

「都可以。」他告訴對方。

 

「好吧。」Charles回答，維持著原本的姿勢，面對著他待在他的懷中，但伸出了一隻手繞過他的腰際，鬆鬆地擁著他。

 

他們就這樣互擁著，Erik原本還因為他抱著一個他稱不上認識的人而感到緊繃，但Charles很好聞，而且在他懷中暖呼呼的，讓他感到放鬆。

 

他擁著Charles，意識模糊地想在接受了以後，這的確沒有這麼糟，也許關於陪睡文化的流行有一定程度的邏輯。

 

他這樣想著，意識在不知不覺間滑進黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik感覺到自己抱著一個人，後者背對著他，在他的懷中暖烘烘地。

 

他的勃起被溫暖地包覆住，他淺淺地戳刺著，把懷中的人抱得更緊，嗅聞著對方的味道。

 

他喜歡這個味道，他大學時期交往的對象也有類似的味道，但是這一個人的味道更好聞。有一次他在街上聞到相似的味道，順口告訴當時跟他同行的Emma他喜歡這一個味道，結果在被聞不到他到底在說什麼的Emma嫌棄是變態後被告知那很有可能是費洛蒙的味道。

 

費洛蒙的其中一個功能是用做吸引伴侶，那一天Emma婉轉地諷刺他是動物，才會完全憑著動物的本能行事。對於那Erik倒不是真的很介意，他知道工作上有些人因為他的行事風格而在私底下稱呼他為鯊魚，但是他本來就沒有打算當被淘汰的那一個，所以既然他的本意就是當鯊魚，他就不會因為做了只有鯊魚會做的事而道歉。

 

但是這個人的味道真的很好聞，他不覺得自己以前有碰過這麼合他心意的味道—

 

Erik睜開眼，發現自己將鼻尖埋在一個男人的頸窩。男人微捲的頭髮柔順地滑落在他的鼻尖，他像是一隻章魚似地緊緊地抱著對方，不止手環在對方胸前，一隻大腿更是擠在對方的雙腿中間，而他的勃起—

 

他猛地想起來這個男人是誰，他放開對方，匆匆忙忙地退開自己的身體，拉開他們之間的距離。

 

他情急之下太大的動作吵醒了原本還在熟睡的Charles，他在被窩中發出一聲含糊的咕噥，半側過身體看向他。

 

「Erik？」他問，身體完全地轉向他，表情因為還沒完全清醒而看起來很迷糊。

 

Erik覺得有什麼在他的心臟上狠狠地撞了一下。

 

Charles抹了抹臉，強迫自己清醒過來，「抱歉，我睡過頭了嗎？」

 

Erik因為他的問題而下意識地看了一眼時間，時間不算早，但是距離他習慣起床的時間確實還有十幾分鐘的時間。

 

「不。」他回答，一邊試著在對方不會發現自己勃起的情況下離開床，「如果你想要的話你可以繼續睡。」

 

「那你會回來嗎？」注意到他下床的動作的Charles問。

 

Erik可以感覺到自己的勃起變得更硬，而且他很確定那跟晨勃一點關係也沒有。

 

老天，他真的單身太久了。

 

「我睡飽了。」他冷靜地說，一邊往浴室的方向移動。

 

Charles在床褥中坐起身，看起來正在強迫自己清醒，「但是—」

 

終於進到浴室的Erik動作迅速地關上了浴室的門。

 

※

 

Erik轉開淋浴間的熱水，這才開始脫身上的衣服。浴室裡不像臥室裡一樣有暖氣，沒有了布料的束縛，他的勃起在冰冷的空氣裡硬得發燙。

 

他沒讓自己管那生理反應，而是就這麼走進淋浴間洗澡。他冷靜地洗了頭，又在自己的身體打上肥皂。他的勃起在這段時間中不再硬挺，Erik在自己的手臂跟身體上抹上肥皂，卻在洗到自己的性器時不自覺地慢下動作。

 

他很久沒有發洩過了，他緩慢地清洗自己，受到刺激的性器再次抬起頭。他用手包覆住自己的陰莖，手上肥皂造成的泡沫讓他的手在他的陰莖上滑動著。

 

他垂下眼，有些猶豫地開始套弄自己。

 

他一開始真的沒有打算這麼做，但是這麼做的感覺很好。快感因為他的動作而增加，他加快動作，用手擠壓著自己的陰莖。

 

他一隻手撐著牆壁，另一隻手則套弄著自己。他閉上眼睛，本意是想讓自己射出來，但是當他一閉上眼睛，Charles的樣子就這麼跳了出來。

 

Charles的味道聞起來很對，他的臀瓣隔著睡褲包覆著Erik的陰莖，Erik幾乎可以想像將自己完全埋入他的身體會是什麼感覺。想到清醒以前發生的事，他變得更硬，他套弄著自己，想像那是Charles的手。

 

Charles說話的時候總是會不自覺地咬住下唇，他會因為Erik的動作而咬著下唇，嘴唇鮮豔得像是可以滴出血來，藍色的眼睛朦朦朧朧的，就像他剛剛還沒清醒的時候看著Erik的模樣。  
他會要求Charles不要咬著嘴唇，也許還會要求Charles叫他的名字，Charles會呻吟著叫他的名字，因為他的撞擊而夾緊臀部—

 

Erik喘著氣射在自己的手中，體溫因為高潮而升高。他撐著牆壁劇烈地喘著氣，看著水流將自己射出的東西帶走。

 

高潮的感覺很好，但是他有點不太敢相信自己剛剛居然想著一個認識不到十二個小時的男人而達到高潮，高中以後他就沒有光靠想像而這麼興奮過了，更別提對方現在就在門的另外一側。

 

他迅速地完成剩餘的清潔，並在擦乾身體後像往常一樣將毛巾圍在腰上，走到洗手台前刷牙跟刮鬍子。他結束了所有的例行公事後伸手正準備打開門，看到自己赤裸的手臂時才猛地想到Charles在外面，而他出於習慣，剛才進浴室的時候並沒有記得先拿衣服。

 

這真是好極了。

 

他瞪著緊閉的門板，試著思索自己要怎麼解決這項難題。他沒有別的選擇，從這裡到更衣間唯一的選擇就是經過臥室，而在這中間他做任何額外的事都只會讓這一切變得更奇怪。

 

他再次確認圍在自己腰間的毛巾有被固定住，打開浴室的門。

 

Charles已經醒了，對於這他並不真的感到意外，Charles顯然非常專業，他不是沒有注意到對方在醒來的那一瞬間幾乎立刻就強迫自己清醒。讓他感到意外的是Charles已經換好了衣服，甚至連頭髮都稍微整理過，就是要讓他立刻去出席一桌五千美金的慈善午餐會都不會顯得太過失禮。

 

「你—」很多年來的第一次，Erik不得不說自己愣住了。他側過身，讓出通往浴室的路，「你需要使用浴室嗎？」

 

Charles對他露出一個有禮但疏離的微笑，「謝謝，但是我最好該走了，在這之後我還有工作。」他從口袋中拿出手機，「我們應該訂下我們下一次見面的時間，」他說，原本自信的語氣不知道為什麼變得遲疑起來，「通常我會建議將下一次見面的時間訂在兩周後，但是既然這是特殊情況—」

 

Erik想起來了，Emma昨晚確實提過Charles有非常緊湊的工作行程，而現在從他的表現看來也確實是如此。

 

「今天晚上？」他問，純粹是想測試看看Charles的工作行程到底有多緊湊。

 

Charles楞了一下，又很快地反應過來，「當然，同一個時間可以嗎？」

 

居然可行？

 

Erik將手交叉在胸前，「我沒問題。」

 

Charles在手機上輸入些什麼，想來是把今晚的預約加進行事曆，「那麼我們今晚再見。」他朝Erik微微頷首，看起來是準備離開了。

 

「等等，」Erik叫住他，Charles側過身體朝他投來詢問的眼神，「我們不應該討論收費的問題嗎？」

 

Charles非常明顯地嚇到了，他的舌快速地滑過自己的下唇，當他終於開口時，他的語氣顯得很不確定，「但是我以為我已經跟Frost女士解決了費用的問題？」

 

Erik挑眉，他倒沒有想過Emma會連這一點都想到了。

 

「但是如果你有任何疑問，我們當然可以討論—」

 

「不。」Erik打斷他，「如果你已經跟她談過了，那就什麼問題都沒有了。」

 

「那我—」Charles試探地開口。

 

Erik點點頭，「今晚見。」


End file.
